Missing You
by Twitz
Summary: After his death, Karasuma leaves something for Tenma. 2shot! KarasumaXTenma. Warning: I changed the title!
1. Hard To Move On

**Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble! Just thought of this so suddenly, so I decided to write this down! ^^.

* * *

**

"Take care, Tsukamoto-san..."

"No!!! Karasuma-kun!"

---

She was dreaming again, though in her heart she longed for it to be real, it just couldn't...

---

It's been a year since _he_ passed away, an unforgettable and painful year for Tenma Tsukamoto, since her beloved Karasuma Oji died.

Since the day after his burial, she couldn't stop crying, longing for him to return. She kept dreaming of him. He was so alive in her dreams, but as she wakes up, her heavy heart greets her, telling her that he's already _gone_. She just can't accept it yet, everyday for the twelve months that had passed, she kept praying to God to let all of it be just a dream, a nasty nightmare that she wants to wake up from already. It made her friends worry, especially Harima, the guy who promised Karasuma that he'd take care of Tenma for him after he dies, but, no one could stop the pain in Tenma's heart. To her, dreams are just so real.

---

"Karasuma-kun..." Tenma sobbed as she carefully placed his picture in her hand from her side table.

She continued to cry, it was in the middle of the night that it woke her sister Yankumo up. She decided to get a cup of water for her big sister and walked silently to her room.

"Drink up onee-san," she said as she handed her the cup,

"Thanks... Yankumo, I still dream of him..." Tenma said, as she buried her head softly in her little sister's chest.

Hugging her tightly, she wiped her eyes that were already swollen from crying.

"I know onee-san, I know..." she replied as she too, looked at Karasuma's picture from Tenma's pale hands,

"It hurts so much Yankumo... He's still alive here in my heart... In my dreams, we're always together, side by side, but when I wake up, it's all just a dream, and it hurts a lot, to know that I can never hug him or talk to him ever again..." Tenma continued to say as more tears filled her eyes, making Yankumo worry even more for her big sister, who still couldn't move on from Karasuma's death.

The old Tenma, the girl who was undeniably giddy, high spirited, used to laugh a lot, joke around, and was an idiot at times, had changed. The girl who used to have high hopes in getting what she wanted, now always give up so easily and cry whenever she can't take something anymore. The brute-like, but kind-hearted Harima was always there for her, but even he couldn't comfort her. Karasuma's death was just too much for her. They were in their final year in high school when Karasuma's body finally gave up. Everyone in 3-C was there when he breathed his last, and it was Tenma who was right beside him in his deathbed, punching his chest hoping to revive him. Everyone in the room couldn't help but feel sorry for her, some weren't able to bear the feeling of melancholy anymore that they immediately rush outside the door and continued to cry there. Silence filled the room when the doctor covered Karasuma's body.

"I still have things I wanted you to teach me Nijo-o!" the tearful Harima said out loud, even if he knew Karasuma wouldn't hear it anymore.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but think how secretive was Karasuma all that time. Behind his eccentric and emotionless face was a serious and thoughtful Karasuma Oji after all. He kept his illness a secret from everyone for three solid years, until Yankumo made him confess one day.

"Go back to sleep onee-san," Yankumo whispered to Tenma,

"Okay... You too, I'm sorry for waking you up at this time of night, thanks again Yankumo, I'm really happy, and so lucky to have a wonderful and nice sister like you," Tenma replied, smiling weakly at her little sister who really felt sad to see her big sister still in pain.

"It's okay, I understand, hehe, yeah, I feel the same too, I'm lucky as well to have such a loving sister like you. Good night onee-san," Yankumo replied as she stood up, and exited Tenma's room.

She was all alone in her _empty_ room again.

She went back under her covers again, gently closing her teary eyes, letting the cold tears flow from her cheeks, she begged _him_ to let her sleep.

---

"Ohayo onee-san!" exclaimed Yankumo, who playfully rolled Tenma in her bed,

"Hey, you should wake up or we're gonna be late for school!" she said once again to her big sister who still didn't move or respond in her cover,

"I cooked your favorite today," she tried getting her attention, which she probably thought would work if she lured her using Tenma's favorite food.

She heard her giggle from underneath the bedsheets.

"Why you little!" Yankumo giggled as Tenma rose from the sheets, still wearing that same old weak smile that started after that _day_.

"Thank you sis," Tenma suddenly said which made Yankumo surprised,

"You really don't need to keep thanking me Tenma, it's me who should be saying that to you, you've done more for me in your own little ways, and I can't thank you enough for that, you're the only family that I have now," Yankumo replied, helping Tenma up from the floor.

Before they could proceed to the dining room, the phone rang.

"Wonder who's calling this early," Tenma said to Yankumo who nodded in response to her,

"I'll get it, you go ahead to the kitchen,"

Tenma nodded and went on to eat breakfast first. She quickly went to the living room to answer the phone. On the other line, she could hear the caller breathing heavily.

"Who's this?" she asked,

"It's me Harima!"

"Oh, is there something you need from onee-san?" she asked making Harima breath more heavily on the other line,

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say! How'd you know???"

"Silly, it's pretty obivious whenever you call here, anyway, what is it that you need from her? You should say it quickly before all three of us will be late for school,"

"Okay okay! Well, to be quite honest actually... Hrmm... How should I say this? Well uhh, here it goes anyway... Karasuma's mom called me yesterday..." he said, choking a bit because of his nervousness,

"What? Why?"

"She said he left something... Something for Tenma..."

Little did Yankumo know that Tenma was listening to her conversation with Harima all that time. Harima was talking a little bit loud on the phone that Tenma was able to hear his voice clearly. She quickly made her way to the living room to steal the phone from her little sister.

**

* * *

I'm so sorry for killing Karasuma here hehehe, I hope you enjoyed reading the first part! ^^. Please do R&R if you have time, thx! ^^.**


	2. Remembering You

"What is it that he left?" Tenma said as she was able to grab the phone from Yankumo,

"Hello? Is that you Tenma?" Harima asked on the other line,

"Yes it's me! So, what is it that he left???" she asked with a tingling voice,

"I think it's better if I just show to you at school okay? So eat up breakfast first and we'll meet there," Harima advised,

"Okay then..."

Tenma was silent for a while. She kept thinking of what Karasuma could have left for her.

"Are you okay there?" Harima asked worriedly,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out there for a moment… Anyway, thank you, Harima-kun…" she said, tears falling down from her cheeks, which Yankumo was able to see,

"No problem Tenma-chan, okay, I should go now, you should too, or we'll be late again! I'll see you in school!" Harima exclaimed which produced a slight smile on Tenma's lips.

She put down the phone, and proceeded to the table and silently ate her breakfast. Yankumo just followed her and ate her food as well. The two took bath in turns and proceeded to school.

While they were walking, Yankumo couldn't help but talk first to her sister to break the silence in them.

"So, what did Karasuma leave for you?" she asked while kicking some stones on the way,

"I don't know too... Harima said that I'll know at school, so, let's hurry up!" Tenma said trying to look happy in front of Yankumo, but, her eyes were obviously full of questions.

Yankumo just nodded, and the two of them continued walking.

As they reached the school, and to their separate classrooms, Tenma was greeted by a giddy Harima who was carrying something in his hand.

"Good morning Harima," Tenma greeted, her eyes were glued on the thing in Harima's hand,

"Ohayo too Tenma-chan! Oh, before I forget, here it is," he said, handing her the thing which was covered with a white cloth.

Without hesitations, Tenma immediately removed the white cloth covering the 'thing' that Karasuma left behind for her. It was a little wooden chest, it even had a tiny lock on it which Tenma noticed.

"This needs a key right?" she turned to Harima,

"Yeah, and I have it here," he said handing the small key to Tenma.

She carefully opened it. Before she could got hold of the tiny 'thing' that was also wrapped in a white cloth, a cold gust of wind brushed against her cheeks, and the wind was like kissing her gently, as if it was full love and excite.

_"Is it you Karasuma-kun?"_ she thought to herself, smiling as she unveiled the object that was inside the wooden chest.

Beneath the covers was a small, card-like thing. It had something written on it, but would need a magnifier to read.

"Does anyone have a magnifier?" she asked around to her classmates,

"Here, I have one," the silent, but 'always ready' Akira said to her handing the large magnifier.

"Thanks Akira, I can always count on you," she said receiving the incredibly big magnifier from Akira who just nodded and smiled in response to Tenma.

Before she would read the inscriptions in the tiny card in her hand, she returned back to her seat to be able to concentrate. She carefully placed the magnifier over it, and it read:

_You're probably wondering why I had to make these words so small,_

_And I'm probably gone when you're reading this, Tsukamoto-san,_

_It's just now that I found it incredibly hard to say these things,_

_But anyway, I'll just say it. I love you, if only there were words,_

_Enough to describe these feelings of mine for you Tsukamoto-san,_

_Though I never let it be clear to you that I liked you a lot,_

_I did, so much in fact that I always wanted to be near you at times,_

_But, this illness of mine, if only this was just another nightmare,_

_I would ask your hand, because the thing I long that most is to be with you,_

_I know that I may not be that obvious, but I do love you Tsukamoto-san,_

_That I hid my illness from you, because I don't want to see tears in your eyes,_

_I'm using my last ounce of strength to write this letter to you,_

_Because I know I can't be with you anymore after writing this,_

_But my love will always linger around you, no matter where you are,_

_And I know that I'll be in heaven soon, but, even if I'm there,_

_I'll still miss you._

_Karasuma_

Everyone noticed Tenma in tears.

She kept reading the last line over and over again, more tears came running down in her cheeks. Harima couldn't stand the site of it, he wanted so bad to go to her and comfort her, but he knew that she'd be fine on her own.

Tenma returned the small letter to the wooden chest and closed it. She closed her eyes and thought of his face, his smile, everything about him. Eri, Mikoto, and Akira couldn't help but smile altogether because their friend finally smiled, this time, a real smile, it wasn't weak or shallow anymore, but a warm, loving smile.

Their adviser, Ms. Masami, was observing her class all that time, and she understood Tenma very well, since she had the same experience during her high school days. When she entered, the whole class was surprised, but she just smiled and proceeded up front.

"Good morning everyone!" she said with an overly happy voice,

"Good morning too Ms. Masami," the students replied,

"So, is everyone fine today?" she said, looking over at Tenma who was just sighing in her seat.

But Tenma noticed that the whole class was looking at her and was first to say,

"We're fine!"

They were relieved to say her smiling again, everyone was hoping that the old Tenma would be back again.

The class ended and everybody headed for home, Tenma met up with Yankumo at the stairs.

"So how were you today onee-san?" she asked her big sister who was still wearing her bright smile again,

"I'm fine! Really fine!" she replied, showing a jump to prove it.

Yankumo just smiled and the two walked home.

When they passed by the park, Tenma noticed the wonderful sunset.

"Nee, it looks so beautiful huh?" Tenma said which made Yankumo just nodded in agreement.

The two stopped there for a while to sit on the swing, just like when they were little. Tenma closed her eyes again, as the bright rays of the sun entered her eyes. Even if it was particularly hot that afternoon, she felt a cold gust of wind caressing her shoulders again.

_"I can feel you, Karasuma-kun... I know that you're watching over me from there in the heavens... Whenever I feel the wind, it feels like it's you. I just want to let you know, that I miss you... So much..."_

The two sisters continued to watch the beautiful sunset, remembering every detail of it.

And Karasuma? He's up there, watching over his beloved Tenma.

**

* * *

Wee! I know it sucks a bit, I wanted it to be dramatic, but all the important words which I wanted to be in this story seemed to have been flushed down the toilet lol, but anyway, I'll revise this sometime and make it more dramatic xD! Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


End file.
